Shaw blood
by malachi81
Summary: The world's best crooks and special agents come together to go up against the most ruthless and feared murderers. Will Toretto and Hobbs come together and stop shaw or will they be another casualty. Please Review to let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Shaw Blood

Prologue

Dominic stood there cold and paralyzed as his eyes landed on his biggest enemy of all, Letty.

"You still look the same, just dirtier with an evil smile", Dominic said in his lowest voice possible.

"We could still be together if you would of never left, this is your fault. The shit we did when we were in Los Angeles created this monster bitch of me."

"Don't blame me, I didn't force you to be like that, you agreed. Plus, I loved you and this is how you treat me"

"Yeah, and you and that agent Elena are lovers, so I don't care"

"You don't care, so I don't care. Let's talk business. Give us Shaw and I wont tell Hobbs I seen you this time"

"Bullshit, I will never give you Owen because I love him, and your offer is terrible"

"So what will it be, you don't want me to make you give me him"

Thickness of hate filled the air. But it was now or never.

Dominic took out his cell phone from his right pocket and dialed Hobbs.

"This is your choice", he whispered to Letty.

"Never", Letty screamed as she pulled out a .45 with the color of a quarter.

Pow! Pow! Pow!

Dominic went to the side as he ran his fastest to his 76 Mustang and duck his head down while she still shot. The war had been added to gasoline.

* Chapter one takes place 6 months before. Expect to get that one in 3 hours.


	2. Cold Blooded Killers

6 Months Earlier

"Shaw get your ass over here", the commander screamed at Shaw.

"Yes Sir"

"We've got reports of a nearby shooting at a nearby base; you think you can go check it out with Landon and Colt"

"Yes Sir", as Shaw gripped his Ak-47 to get ready for action.

The three slowly got inside of the truck as they planned to go check out the mysterious gun shots.

"We never split up, we stay together while Shaw looks out for anyone suspicious", Colt suggested.

"That sounds fine, I will drive to the base", Landon nearly whispered.

The area was mainly all trees with sounds of birds singing and crickets screaming.

"Here it is, the place of mysterious gunshots, so stay down", Colt said quietly.

The three got onto there knees as they approached tents and a wooden house. There fingers on the trigger waiting for any signs of the enemy.

"Jackpot, we got us some figures to the right of us, keep calm as I try to go over there and ask what there business is here, Shaw and Landon stay behind.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Loud gunshots of a M16 as the bullets sprayed onto Colt.

"Fuck, I think Colt is dead, we need to go over there and see what happened, but we need to be prepared to fight"

Owen quietly followed while trying not to make any noise and slightly holding his breath.

"Holy shit, there are 3 Korean soldiers up there, what do I do"

"Just don't panic, we can deal with them ourselves"

"Ok, but please protect me as I go up there and give the three what they have been waiting for"

"Go then Landon and stop being such a pussy", Shaw screamed.

Landon pointed his gun towards the Koreans direction and waited for them to turn around. They were just sitting around talking.

"Do you think they will kill us if I don't pull the trigger and just wait for them to turn around"?

"No just kill them now".

Landon turned around preparing to kill the Koreans.

"Fuck off", Shaw yelled as he tightly pulled a rope out of his pocket slowly killing Landon.

"No, Help! Help! Fucking Help! Landon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Letty, bring your team over here and help me kill this bastard"

The three Koreans pulled off there face mask. The three that appeared were scary. Letty, and two other men appeared.

"Shoot him Letty"

"No problem", as Letty shot Landon twice in the stomach.

Landon laid there dead meanwhile Shaw and Letty were talking.

"Thanks for showing up Shaw"

"Anything for you babe"

The two kissed each other vivaciously and hugged each other tight.

"What do I do with the body"?

"Burn the body, and all evidence showing we were here.

"Ok, but when are we going to destroy the United Kingdom capital building"?

"When you burn the bodies and I kill my gang"

Letty maliciously shot her crew who had been with her and Shaw burned the bodies.

"Now when do we go fucking kill"

"Right now"

* This is in the plot about Shaw and Letty committing there first acts of terror together. I am going to go all out for this story and I hope you guys R&R. This is just the beginning of the good stuff.


End file.
